This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Using algorithm, program design, and hardware optimizations, the aim is to get to 10 minutes for a benchmark 512 cubed image set, starting from 27 hours using a code developed by one of our previous graduate students, Mandy Song.